A Boondocks Extra: The Dance
by Riley Waz Hur
Summary: Jazmine want's to go to the dance, but Huey doesn't. Cindy likes burritos? Riley want's to go to candy-land. And Caeser has a sexy vest.


_Well hey, Ya'll.  
Alright, let me get to my concept of "A Boondocks Extra". See, when you buy a Dvd, you may get a really short two minute episode of the origanale show you just watched. Like "Cars, motor's tall tales" from Disney channel. So here is MY take on The Boondocks. (which I do not own, Aaron does, thank you very much.) So basically, these are just really really short stories.  
Alright, now that you understand the concept, I hope you enjoy!  
~Aiight,REad on, PEACE!_

* * *

**A Boondocks Extra: The Dance**

_"_Oh, COME ON HUEY! You HAVE to go!" Complains Jazmine, turning to Huey, who is remaining calm, sitting down, and reading his paper, underneath the warmth of his favorite tree.

"No." Jazmine tears up.

"But WHY!"

He sighs, and he places his paper flat on his lap and looks up at her.

"Because that is a COMPLETE waste of time, I would be surrounded by some of the very human beings that I hate the most, and it would be going against most of my pricipals as a proud black man of youth." He stated.

"BUT HUEY!-" She whined, sitting down next to him. "You HAVE to go!"

He picked his paper back up. "I don't HAVE to do anything but, breathe, eat, drink, make bioal movements, stay black, and die. And Micheal Jackson didn't even do that fifth one."

"But I DON'T CARE about Micheal Jackson! I CARE about you going to the DANCE!"

"Well that's too bad." Huey raised his eyebrow continueing to read the paper.

She sat there for a while, thinking to herself, and all of a sudden she had an idea. She brought herself off of the ground.

"Well-" She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to go to the dance all alone..."

"I guess you will..." He kept reading.

"Dancing all by myself, sad, and lonely..."

"Yup."

"Or maybe I'll go with Cindy... I bet she'd want to go."

"Maybe." He wasn't even paying attention now, he was to into his paper.

"Or Riley, I bet Riley would want to go with me... he sure is a good dancer."

"Yup."

"Caeser likes parties, he would go with me, if he wasn't the DJ..." Jazmine smiled, and turned back around to face Huey, who still wasn't paying any attention.

"But... I think Huey, would want to go with me, don't you?" She grinned.

"Nope. And I know what you were doing, I am not stupid." He said turning the page.

She frowned, defeated, then she sat back down next to huey, and sighed loud.

"Please? Just this one time?"She pleaded.

"Nope." He answered. "And begging doesn't work on me."

She sighed louder, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He twitched in shock, and continued to read his paper.

"Please, for me." He stared blankly at his newspaper for a moment, a bite annoyed.

"No. And don't ask me again."

She sniffed.

_Oh, no..._

"Waaaaaaaaahhhh!" Jazmine bawled. For some reason, he couldn't STAND it when she bawled. It was the most horrible scene to him, as well. A crying jazmine, leaning on his shoulder, while he was trying to read the paper."

"Jazmine, CALM DOWN! Your getting tears all over my shoulder and newspaper!" He stated heartlessly.

"Waaaaaayaaaaahhh! M-my b-bb-best friend...doesn't...wanna go...to... the dance... w-with... M-MEEeee!" She cried, turning her body, and barrying her face in Huey's sholder.

_Damn it._

He sighed.

"I'll go to the dance with you... if you let me read my paper." She shot off the ground and took his paper with her.

"Promise?" She questioned hastily, threating to rip the paper in half. He rose to his feet as well, extending his arm to reach for his paper.

"Yea-yeah, promise, now give me my paper..."

She rose her eyebrow.

"Pinky swear!" She extended her pinky finger toward him. He rolled his eyes and shoock her pinky with his own. She slightly blushed as he did this.

"Yay!" She squealed as she attacked him with a big bear hug.

"Ugh, Jazmine. Get off." She let go of him, still grinning.

"Sorry. Huey! I'm just so happy that your going to the dance with me! YAY!" She danced around.

He sighed.

"Just! Be ready at eight!" He said annoyed, as he walked down the hill.

"OK! BYE!" She coed.

* * *

**( Dubois house: ****6:35**)  


"What about this one?" Said Jazmine, who was wearing a long black fown, a pearl neckless, and a pair of classy black heels.

"Naw," Said her good friends Cindy, who was laying on Jazmines bed. "It looks to business lady..."

"I'd have to agree." Said Jazmines mother Sarah, who was sitting next to Cindy.

"You need to go for something more ... colorful." Cindy said sitting up right.

Jazmine sighed, and turned back into her closet, that was full of diffrent dresses.

"Well, who are you going with... Cindy?" Jazmine asked still sorting threw clothes.

"...Riley." She stated, kinda embarresed.

"Really?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah... he asked me after I beat him in a game of B-ball."

"Oh, so in a way ... he kinda won." Sarah questioned.

"I guess..." Cindy smiled.

"So what are you gonna wear?" Jazmine questioned, while now searching in the back of here closet.

"My fave skinny jeans and-"

"NO YOU ARE NOT! YOUR WEARING A DRESS!" She called from inside her closet, which caused Cindy to jump at the tone of her outstandingly angered voice.

* * *

**(Freeman House: 7:15)**

"So should I go wit the white suit wit the light blue colla' and the light blue letha' shoes,... or ma black suite, with the dark green tie, and ma new black sneackers?"

"I don't care..." Replied Huey.

"Hmmm, I say the Dark one..." Caeser said, looking the dark suite up and down.

"The white one, makes you look weak."

"True dat!" Riley agreed. "Maaan, Cindy gonna be ALL OVER me in this mug!" He smirked, putting the suit against him in the mirror.

"Aye, Ceez, what chu' wearing?"

He grinned.

"My SEXY vest! Bitchez, can't resist a guy in a vest!" He smirked.

Riley nodded and pounded his fist.

"I highly dobt that..." Huey rolled his eyes.

"Awww, their goes -boy, again!" Riley called.

"He just Jelous, cuz ain't nobody want his negitive ass to go to the dance with!" Ceaser nodded his head in agreement.

Huey sighed.

"I do have a date..."

Caeser shot off of Riley's bed in shock, and stood next to the chair Huey was sitting at.

"REALLY? WHO?" He yelled. And Riley showed some sighns of interest to.

"...Jazmine." He mummbled.

"Who, I'm sorry I couldn't hear you?" Caeser questioned.

"...Jazmine!" He mumbled louder in annoyance, Caeser heard him this time, and formed a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, Nigga, What did you just say...I can't hears you ova' hurr!" Riley grinned.

"JAZMINE! JAZMINE DUBOIS!...I'm going to the dance with Jazmine..." Huey replied aggravated.

"Ooooh!" Caeser coed.

Huey shot him a glare.

Caeser shook it off.

"So what you gonna wear?"

"This?" He answered, pointing to his outfit, which was a plain white T-shirt, with his favorite opened brown button down shirt, and blue jeans.

"OH, HELL-NAW, NIGGA YOU AIN'T BOUT TA MAKE A FOOL OF YOUNG REEZY, DRESSIN LIKE THAT... NAW, YOU BOUT TA WEAR SUMTHIN' ELSE, BITCH!" Riley spat.

Huey and Caeser both Exchanged looks.

* * *

**(Dubois house: 7:39)**

"Ugh, do you guy's really think reezy will dig it?" Cindy said, fundiling with the mildly poofy skirt half of the dark green skirt of the strapless dress she was wearing.

"YES!" Jazmine squealed. "He's just going to LOVE IT, and he's REALLY going to be surprised when he see's what mommy did to your hair!" She said lifting some of her straight hair of her shoulders.

"It just...feels so ... WEIRD being in a dress." Cindy complained.

"Don't worry, dear, you look GREAT!" Sarah assured Cindy.

"Thanks, sarah." Cindy sighed. "Now back ta you, Jazzy, what Chu bout ta wear?"

Jazmines eye's widened. "OH YEAH! I forgot about ME! What Am I going to wear?" She screamed panicing.

"And it's already ..." She looked at the clock. "7:39"!"

* * *

**(Freeman house: 7:59)**

"Aiight, see ... NOW you look acceptable ta be ma brotha!" Riley said looking his brother up and down. He was wearing a Black suit, a black tie, and a matching black belt. Huey refused to wear any other colors.

Caeser, who was fingering his chin, nodded in agreement.

Huey sighed. "We'll,... it's time to go pick up the girls." He rolled his eyes.

"Yea-yeah! Ma date is waitn'!" Riley replied, and ran out the door, followed by Caeser.

Huey shook his head at them.

"This... is going to be a looong night." He mumbled to himself as he turned off the lights and disappeared out the door.

* * *

**(Dubois House: 8:00)**

"Oh Boy, There here!" Jazmine said. "Uh...Cindy! You get the door, I'm too nervous!"

Cindy glared at her. "Nigga, you get the door, I'm YOUR company, this ain't my house!"

Before Jazmine replied, Sarah got off the couch and walked toward the door. "I'll get it, you too... calm your nerves."

And she slowly opened the door.

"Hey mrs. Dubois! How-YOU-doing!" Riley yelled while busting through the door, without asking.

"Good Riley..." Sarah Replied.

"Hey, Mrs. Dubois, looking lovely as usual." Caeser bowed.

"Thank you, Caeser." She said waveing him in.

Huey just looked up at her, raised his eyebrow and said. "Hello?"

She replied bye just opeing the door wider so he could come in.

"Aye, Ya'll ready ye-" Riley started, but he wasn't able to finish the sentence because he was distracted by Cindy.

His jaw dropped. He was in a state of shock. He had never seen anyone or anything so buetiful in his whole entire life, and what he liked most about her, is the fact thst they were matching.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Was all Riley could get out. She noticed he was stareing at her and she started blushing.

"Uhh-"

"Don't Worry!, I speak stupid!" Caeser joked standing next to Riley.

"He's Saying... " Cindy, you look nice tonight."!"

Cindy giggled. "Awe, thanks reezy!" Cindy got off the couch. And Riley smiled a little.

"See Cindy! I told you!" Jazmine said, winking at her.

Huey sighed.

"So can we go get this over with- what are you wearing?" Huey said concerned looking up and down at what Jazmine had on. She had a short and , glittery Silver and Pink,Puffy dress on, with matching shoes.

Jazmine smiled. She twirled around. "You like it?"

"It's cold out side, your going to need a jacket." Huey stated.

"Awww, look whose all concerned!" Caeser said, pinching Huey's cheek.

Huey punched him off of him. Jazmine blushed slightly, and disappeared in the hallway, and reapeared with two black Jackets, and threw one to Cindy.

"Ok, We're ready. Let's go!" Jazmine said, walking toward the door.

"Here goes the worse night of my life." Moaned Huey.

"Uhhhhhh..." Riley said, still tranced following Cindy out the door.

"Bye mrs. Dubois!" Caeser called out the door.

"Bye!" Sarah waved. " THANK, GOD!" Sarah sighed as she closed the door.

* * *

**(The dance)**

"Hey! Hi-ya! Hey there! Hi!-" Jazmine waved to the people she knew as she walked in. Huey slapped his forhead.

"Well, Imma go DJ..." Caeser said, makeing his way to the turn tables.

"Me and Cindy, bout ta go... ummm "Dance"." Riley said grabbing Cindy's arm and pulling it through the crowd to the punch table.

"So... I guess it's just me and you... buddy!" Jazmine said punching Huey's shoulder, and he rolled his eyes.

"OH! This is my song!" Jazmine cheered,and idmeadiatly started danceing. Huey smiled a little at her. Good thing she danced with her eyes closed.

_Now won't you be my baby (Yeah)_

_won't you be my baby (yeah)_

_now won't you be my baby girl, won't you be my baby girl, won't you be my baby girl, won't you be my baby girl  
__  
Now won't you be my ba-by (Yeah)_

_won't you be my baby (yeah)_

_now won't you be my baby girl, won't you be my baby girl, won't you be my baby girl, won't you be my baby girl_

Jazmine opened her eyes and mouthed out the words. While pointing to Huey, who raised his eye-brows, and looked around.

_Won't you be that, girl you could be that  
_

_Won't you be that, girl you should be that  
_

_Won't you be that, girl you could be that  
_

_Won't you be that girl you should be that._

"Uh- Jazmine... you ok?"

She continued to mouth out the words and dance.

"Uh, I'm going to go... and get you something to drink." Huey walked up to the punch table to find Riley in the act.

"RILEY!" Huey slapped Riley upside the head.

"OWE!"

"You do NOT spike the punch! We're did you even get this!" Huey swipped the bottle of whiskey.

"ED's house! And It's too late now!" Huey shook the bottle of empty whiskey and slapped his forhead.

"Aye, Huey!" Caeser put his head phones down, and ran down from the dj table, and up to huey.

"Look like, someone tryin' ta steal yo gurl!" Caeser pointed to a White boy flirting with a rebelling Jazmine.

"Uh-oh!" Cindy giggled, who had obviously took a drink of the punch.

Huey slapped his for head once more, than made his way through the crowd and up to the boy and tapped him.

The boy glanced at him, and ignored him.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you look very, very, stunning tonight."

Huey kneed the dude in the back, and kicked him against the wall, grabbed his collar, and pushed him out the door.

Everyone stopped danceing and stared at Huey, he ignored them and walked back over to a blushing jazmine.

He shrugged at her. "He agrivated me."

She giggled.

"Oh, my god! Huey!" Jamzmine sqealed. "Let's dance!" Huey rolled his eye's, then turned to Caeser who was grinning at them, and started to play a slow song. Knowing that Jazmine wanted to dance.

_Ooh, baby, baby, baby_  
_Whoa...oh..._  
_My, my, my, my baby, yeah, girl_  
_Oh, I love you, baby_  
_Ooh, yes, I, yes, I do, girl_

Huey glared even harder at Caeser, as he started grinning and giving him two thumbs up, and mouthing "Thank me later! Go ahead and dance."

_I love you in the night_  
_I'm gonna take it real, real slow (Ooh, my baby)_  
_I understand what you told me_  
_And if I didn't know_

Jazmine smiled up as Huey as she grabbed his shoulders, and he un-wantinglly held her waste and they began slowly danceing, and they both were blushing like crazy.

_I always wanted someone just like you_  
_I really need to hold you_  
_I'd give the world to you, oh, my darlin'_  
_You know I will, yeah, yeah, you know I will, I surely will_

On the other hand, Cindy and Riley we're both jumping up and down and slowly waveing their cups in the air with the music.

_I will never do anything to hurt you (I wouldn't do one single thing to you, babe)_  
_I'll give all my love to you (Gonna give every bit of my love, my love)_  
_And if you need me, baby, I'll come runnin' (Yes, I will)_  
_Only to you (To you, my baby, yes, I will)_

Jazmine pulled him closer to her, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" She asked

"Whatever you say..."

She giggled, and he could he could feel it on his shoulder, which made him melt just a little bite on the inside.

_Why don't we just lay down, baby_  
_And hold each other real, real close_  
_and Cause I don't wanna rush you, baby (No, no, no, no, no)_  
_If time, if time is what you need the most_

"You know, we should do this more often."

"What, you force me to do whatever you feel like doing, or dance?" Huey said sarcasticlly.

"Dance, silly!"

"I don't think so..."

She sighed. "Then I guess I'll have to enjoy it while it lasts."

_I will never do anything to hurt you (I will never do one little thing to you, baby)_  
_I'll give all my love to you (And I'm gonna give you every little bit of my love tonight, girl)_  
_And if you need me, baby, I'll come runnin' (Oh, ho, yes, I will)_  
_Only to you (Only to you, baby, oh, oh, oh, I)_

"I guess you will..." Huey finally replied, as he saw Jazmine close her eyes holding him tighter.

She smiled.

_Mmm, mmm, now, now, now, now_  
_Girl, I've been longin' for you, baby, for a long, long time_  
_Girl, let's make love tonight, babe_  
_I can make you feel real good, baby, I can make you feel real good, baby_  
_Sometimes, sometimes I get a little lonely, baby (It gets so rough for me, baby)_  
_And I need somebody I could call all mine_  
_I need the love, so fine_

The record scatched.

"AIIGHT FOLKS, THAT'S ALL WE GOT TIME FOR, SO YA'LL AIN'T GOTTA GO HOME, BUT YA'LL GOTTA GET THE FUCK UP OUT OF HUR! PEACE!" Caeser yelled into the micro-phone, and walked away with a girl under each arm.

Caeser soon came up to Huey and Jazmine.

"Uh, Huey, you DO know that the song stopped playing right?"

"I know, but SHE, won't stop dancing!"

Caeser smirked. "Awww, love birds!"

Huey's glare twiched, and he plied Jazmine off of him.

Jazmine frowned.

"Where are Riley and Cindy?" Huey questioned.

Caeser looked around, and pointed in the direction of to drunkies twirking it out on the punch table.

"Oh, god!" Caeser said covering his eyes.

Jazmine covered her mouth.

Huey rose his eyebrow in discust.

"Come on Caeser, let's go get them." And he then pulled Caesers arm and he restrained Cindy and Huey restrained Riley.

"Ayyyye, whhatta upp, bra!" Riley questioned drunk.

"Ayyyeee, NIGGGGGaaaa, whhha-whhhhhere wee goin, i wanna go ta candy lannnnnd, aye cindy, u wanna go ta candy land!"

"Yeeeaaaah, I waannnna go! i waannna go! does they got any borritos there? I like me some burrito's, i like em burri- BLAAAAGGHHH!"

Cindy threw up right on Caeser's foot.

"Ohhhh! not my shoooe!" Caeser Cried.

"MY bad!" Cindy burped.

"And ya see jazmine, this is why I am NEVER going to another dance AGAIN!" Huey called, and she shook her head.

* * *

**(The next day)**

"Soo, Riley got grounded."

"Yup, Grandad said he couldn't have whiskey without asking him first."

Jazmine giggled. Leaning on Huey's shoulder while he was reading his paper.

"Soo,..."

He ignored her.

"Theirs this dance coming up.."

"NO!"

Jazmine laughed.

"Just Kidding!" She poked Huey's belly.

* * *

_Just a cute little story, _

_Songs used: Baby girl: Diggy simmons I'll give all my love to you:Keith sweat._


End file.
